pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Torneo Oficial de las Novelas 2011/Entrega de premios
150px Entrega de Premios ¡Bienvenidos pokéespectaculeros (?)! ¡Sentimos haberles hecho esperar! Pero aquí estamos para anunciar los ganadores de cada categoría Primero, comencemos con Aventura La ganadora de esta categoría es... ¡Julie! Sube a por tu premio E3 Aunque haya ganado por abandono, quería decir que muchas gracias a todos los que me hicieron llegar a la final, y gracias a mi madre, a mi padre, a los sombreros y a mi tía Hortensia o3o Enternecedor discurso :3 Te encontrarás algunos premios en tu discusión :33 Bien, vayamos con Drama La ganadora de esta categoría es por desgracia... ¡Ari! Sube a por tu premio E3 Sí, sube a por tu premio *Con un cuchillo de carniecero escondido* E33333 e.e Se nota que no era tu favorita, ¿eh? Ahá 83 Atad a Anabel hasta que Ari termine su discurso e.eU No me creo que haya ganado owo!!! Gracias a todos en especial a lokis, te amo (???) yyyyy... Um nosé owo e.O Declaración de amor, y bueno, encontrarás algunos premios en tu discu o3o Lárgate de MI escenario e.e A mí no me dices qué hacer ¬3¬ Seguridaaaaaad, llévense a Anabel y a Ari un rato ¬3¬ Me porto bien, me porto bien D8 Ya me vuelvo a mi sitio D8 Muy bien ¬3¬... Vayamos con Terror Chiiiiiii, terror 8D e.eU La ganadora de esta categoría es... ¡Dawn! ¡Mimaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! 8D *Pone un montón de flores y cosas chulis en el escenario* o3o BIG EWE Lol *Estruja a Mima* :B o.< Déjala dar su discurso e.e Okaz, lo siento :33 TwT No puedo creer que haya ganado,he ganado,he ganado Todos gracias a los alocadamente geniales users que me votaron,y a los que me apoyaron y aconsejaron,gracias gracias gracias TwT No me importa haber perdido en Drama en absoluto,porque tanto en Drama como en Terror,he hecho lo que he podido y me siento orgullosa por ello.De nuevo,gracias. T^T ¡¡QUE BONITOOOOOOOOOO!! *3* BIG EWE VERSION TWO *Se echa a llorar de la emoción* No llores D8 Y nosotros nos vamos a publicidad, volvemos enseguida... Anuncios thumb|200px|left thumb|200px|right thumb|200px|leftthumb|200px|right thumb|200px|leftthumb|200px|right Vuelta a la ceremonia Archivo:Stalin sprite (diario).png Ya hemos vuelto de la publicidad :3 Archivo:Anabel de fiesta.png We're back bitches! Archivo:Stalin sprite (diario).png No insultes a la audiencia D8 Si a ellos no les importa Archivo:Awesome face.gif Público: ¡¡LOS COJONES!! D8< Archivo:Stalin sprite (diario).png Público, no digan palabrotas, que estamos en directo y no se pueden censurar DD8 ¿Ah, no...? Archivo:Stalin sprite (diario).png An, cuidado con lo que vas a decir e.e... ¡Caca, culo, pedo, pis! Jijijijijiji, que malota soy Archivo:Awesome face.gif Archivo:Stalin sprite (diario).png No entiendo por qué acepté este trabajo T.T Vayamos con la siguiente categoría :3 Archivo:Stalin sprite (diario).png Sí, por favor T3T La siguiente categoría es... Romance Archivo:Awesome face.gif Archivo:Stalin sprite (diario).png Y la ganadora es e,e... ¡¡YOOOO, C'EST MUA!! ¡Gracias, gracias amado público, por favor, no aplaudáis, que se me va a subir a la cabeza! Archivo:Awesome face.gif Público: ._. Archivo:Kricketot NB.gif Cri, cri, cri... Maten a ese Kricketot ._. Archivo:Kricketot NB.gif WTF! O.o!? Y ahora, daré mi discurso, pero un discurso serio, ¿eh? A ver... Tengo que dar las gracias a mí, a mí misma, a mi maravillosa mente privilegiada, a mis dedos, sin ellos no habría podido tocar el teclado, a mis ojos, sin ellos no podría haberlo visto, a mi... Archivo:Stalin sprite (diario).png An, en serio e-e Vale, vale, ahora de verdad .3. Archivo:Stalin sprite (diario).png No te lo crees ni tú e-e Quería dar las gracias a todos los que leyeron la novela, a todos los que votaron por ella. Tenía grandes contrigantes que me extraña mucho haber batido, como Julie o Sarume. Fue un premio inesperado, y creo que poco merecido... Hay mucha gente mejor que yo en PE y mírame, aquí estoy, recogiendo el premio. Gracias, de verdad, de corazón, a todos esos lectores fieles que están ahí, a kilómetros de mí, comentando y hablando. Gracias. Y ya está :3 Archivo:Stalin sprite (diario).png Wtf *Le toca la frente a An* ¿Qué? ewe Archivo:Stalin sprite (diario).png ¿Tienes fiebre o algo? No es normal que actúes de forma tan adulta O.o e.é Vayamos con la siguiente categoría, Comedia Archivo:Stalin sprite (diario).png Y la ganadora de esta categoría es... Archivo:Anabel de fiesta.pngArchivo:Stalin sprite (diario).png ¡Carol! Archivo:Stalin sprite (diario).png Sube a por tu premio :3 Archivo:Sprite de Dibujante.png ¡Gracias! *Pendiente de discurso real de la usuaria* :3U Archivo:Anabel de fiesta.png Un momento... Ahora que lo pienso todas las ganadoras hasta ahora somos chicas... Archivo:Anabel de fiesta.png *Idea* Chicaaaaaaas, ¿os apetece hacer un número musical? 8D Archivo:Julia Sprite Nuevo.pngArchivo:Ariadna new sprite.pngArchivo:Black de gala.pngArchivo:Sprite de Dibujante.png ¡YEAH! 8D Archivo:Anabel de fiesta.png Girls! Who run this mother? Yep! thumb|300px|left Who run the world? Archivo:Julia Sprite Nuevo.pngArchivo:Ariadna new sprite.pngArchivo:Black de gala.pngArchivo:Sprite de Dibujante.png Girls! Archivo:Stalin sprite (diario).png Holy mother of sexiness O.o (?) Rwar ;3 (????) Archivo:Stalin sprite (diario).png Ejem, sigamos con la ceremonia .3.U Pero antes nos iremos a publicidad :3 Archivo:Stalin sprite (diario).png Quieres hacer cosas en la publicidad, estoy seguro O.o No cambiéis de canal :3 Anuncios thumb|200px|leftthumb|200px|rightthumb|200px|left thumb|200px|rightthumb|200px|leftthumb|200px|right Vuelta de la publicidad Archivo:Stalin sprite (diario).png ¿Ya hemos vuelto? No nos ha dado tiempo de hacer ninguna guarrada D8 (???) Archivo:Anabel de fiesta.png Te dije que teníamos que fichar por Antena 3, que tiene horas de publicidad .3. Archivo:Stalin sprite (diario).png Bueno, vayamos con las dos últimas categorías. Primero, el ganador de Entrenadores/Coordinadores Archivo:Stalin sprite (diario).png ¡Germán! Archivo:Anabel de fiesta.png Sube a por tu premio :3 Archivo:Germán sprite.png Gracias :3 Archivo:Germán sprite.png *Discurso original pendiente de preguntar al auténtico autor* :3U Venga, largo de mi escenario :U Quiero acabar esto hoy, llevo encerrada aquí dos meses D8 Archivo:Stalin sprite (diario).png Aquí llevamos todos encerrados dos meses .3. Al menos me he perdido el comiezo de las clases en realidad no las perdí TWT Archivo:Stalin sprite (diario).png Pobrecita .3. Archivo:Germán sprite.png Tengo miedo de estar entre tanta mujer .w.U Archivo:Ariadna new sprite.png Si nosotras no hacemos daño 8D *Con un cuchillo de carnicero* ¡¡Devuélveme mi cuchillito!! DD8< ¿Cuchillito? ewO Es el más pequeño que tengo :3 Archivo:Stalin sprite (diario).pngArchivo:Germán sprite.png *Se alejan lentamente de ella* ewe... Luego sigo, voy a comer .3.U